Viagem a Itália
by Mah Cahill2904
Summary: Esta história é sobre uma viagem da Amy, Dan e Nellie a Italia e lá eles encontram varias pessoas que nunca imaginariam encontrar
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1-Avião_

Há pessoas que mesmo tentando não conseguimos esquecer, vim na maior parte desta viagem para esquecer uma única pessoa: Ian Kabra. Vim nesta viagem mais por Nellie porque ela vive dizendo que no único lugar que ela nunca tinha ido era na Itáão resolvemos parar de pensar um pouco nesta busca e pensar decidimos foi bem tipo assim:

-Nellie precisamos te contar uma coisa eu e o burro do meu irmão decidimos te levar para uma viagem inovadora para você.

De repente se escuta uma voz vinda do quarto dizendo:

-Não me mete no meio dos seus enroscos!

-Belo irmão, você é hein!Enfim Nellie pra onde você acha que a gente vai?

-Sei lá!

-Surpresa!Nós vamos para a Itália!

-Não!Jura! Verdade? Brigada, BRIGADA!

-O que você fez pela gente nesses dois anos foi incrível tínhamos que retribuir!

De repente se escuta aquela voz irritante:

-Você tinha eu não!

-Depois que você começou a namorar a Natalie você só piorou!

-Então sou eu quem fica suspirando pelo Ian Kabra!

-Seu moleque metido a ENXERIDO!

-Sem briga por favor - diz a Nellie quase chorando de alegria.

-Nellie nós te adoramos você acha que você ia ficar sem alguma coisa que a gente conseguisse fazer


	2. Chapter 2

_Viagem a Itália - Capitulo 2_

_Pacote de Viagens_

Voltando a última frase do capitulo 1:

-E moleque metido a ENXERIDO!

-Olha quem fala que fica sonhando com Ian Kabra.

-DANIEL CAHILL cala tua boca!

-Me de um bom motivo pra isso!

-Acho que a Natalie não ia gostar de homem que deixa a tampa do vaso levantada!

-Vocês dois dá pra parar!-Diz Nellie

-Tudo bem-Diz os dois em um perfeito coro.

-Alguém por um acaso já viu as passagens?-Diz Nellie

-Eu não!-Diz Dan

-Eu vi só falta um certo alguém comprar!-Diz Amy

-Alguém quem eu?-Diz Nellie com uma cara que dizia Ah meu Deus que, por favor, não seja eu!

-Sim-Diz os dois em perfeito coro novamente.

-Isto ai é presente ou é obrigação?-Diz Nellie com uma falsa cara de desapontada.

-Presente porque foi à gente que pensou e uma obrigação, pois se você não comprar a gente não vai.

-Vocês dois são com certeza são inacreditáveis.

-Você vai comprar?-Pergunta Dan.

-Vou, mas vou considerar um presente pra mim mesma!-Diz Nellie

-Dan me empresta seu notebook pra mostrar para Nellie uns pacotes de viagens - Diz Amy

-Se quebrar alguma coisa juro que te mato - Diz Dan.

-Então se por um acaso eu aparecer amanhã morta a culpa será totalmente e exclusivamente sua. Nellie guarde bem estas palavras!-Diz Amy

Dan vem do quarto já avisando:

-Vou sair com a Natalie!

-Quer dizer vou ficar me atracando com a Natalie!

-Pelo menos eu tenho uma namorada e você não né Amy - Diz Dan bem sarcástico.

-Seu moleque metido à besta!-Disse Amy numa voz de quem dizia vai logo quando ainda tem suas pernas

-Vou embora então!-Diz Dan

-Me mostra os pacotes de viagens. -Diz Nellie

-Tá bom!-Diz Amy

Elas encontraram um que de primeira as duas gostaram.

_Pacote de Viagem pela Italle Viagens_

_25 dias na Itália_

_Com tudo incluso desde alimentação, até hospedagem e translado._

_Saída de Nova York nas quartas-feiras ás 13h30min e 23h30min_

_Paradas em Portugal, Espanha, Inglaterra _

_Locais das paradas: Portugal: Lisboa, Espanha: Madrid, Inglaterra: Londres._

_Preço: 3.000 dólares. Mais ou menos 6.000 reais._

-Quero este- Diz Amy

-Eu também-Diz Nellie

-Então está ótimo - Diz Amy.

-Vou comprar este!-Diz Nelie

Preenche a ficha enquanto preparo uma pipoca pra gente - Diz Nellie

_Só vou postar o próximo capitulo se tiver bastante rewiews._

_Bjjjs_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3-Uma carta bem delicada

Amy estava arrumando suas malas, pois iria viajar no dia seguinte. Estava pensando com0 seria boa essa viagem para esquecer de vez uma única pessoa: Ian Kabra. Mal acabara de pensar isso, entra seu irmão no seu quarto:

-Pensando no Ian Kabra?-Pergunta Dan fingindo desinteresse.

-Claro que não-Disse Amy tentando esconder a verdade, mas sempre que mentia suas bochechas ficavam vermelhas feito um pimentão.

-Amy, eu sei quando você está mentindo e, neste momento, sim você está mentindo-Diz Dan na maior cara de pau.

-Que é que você veio fazer aqui?-Pergunta Amy cansada de mentir. O que ela queria fazer agora era pegar seu MP4, se trancar no quarto, e que claro estivesse chovendo (isto já está ok), para escutar músicas de fossa e ficar chorando e lembrando-se dele, da sua voz, dos seus carinhos, dos seus sorrisos de mel, e de Seus Beijos.

-Chegou uma carta para você!-Diz Dan numa voz de quem dizia até já sei quem foi que mandou.

-Para mim?-Diz Amy admirada.

-Não, para a Kate Midlleton, perai que eu vou lá, na INGLATERRA entregar pra ela ah é me esqueci o nome dela não é Amy Cahill, se liga menina!-Disse Dan com sarcasmo

-Não precisa ofender!-Disse Dan com a voz bem ofendida.

-Vem cá pegar a carta, logo!Senão vou queimá-la!Avisa Dan

-Tá bom - Amy pega a carta, enquanto seu irmão fica na maior excitação pra xeretar quem foi que mandou.

-Não vai abrir a carta não?Abre logo!-Diz Dan entusiasmado.

-Sai daqui vai embora, me DEIXA EM PAZ!-Grita Amy

-Tá bom estressada!-Diz Dan saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Amy se senta na poltrona e lê numa letra mega elegante.

Amy Cahill

Quinta Avenida, Condomínio Residence American Um, Apartamento 1305, Nova York, EUA.(Destinatário da Carta)

Seu Príncipe de contos de fadas

Castelo de Kensigton, Londres, Inglaterra(Remetente Da Carta)

Amy pensou:

-Ah pelo Amor de Deus, tenha mais criatividade.

A carta era a seguinte:

Londres, 5 de Julho de 2011

Cara Amy,

Sonhando muito comigo? Pelo que seu irmão cotou para a minha, você anda dizendo o meu nome dormindo e depois fica suspirando. Eu sei que sou muito bonito, não preciso de mais ninguém pra me lembrar disso!Bom estou enviando esta carta, para dizer que estou com muita saudade de você . Quero te ver logo, logo. E tenho certeza que será logo irmã me contou o comentário que seu irmão fez sobre ele ter namorada e você não. Amy você só está sozinha porque quer. Se quiser ter um namorado, DE VERDADE, é só me ligar. OK?

Beijos

Ian Kabra

Amy não sabia quem matava primeiro o seu irmão, A Natalie ou é claro o Ian. Ela não fica suspirando depois do nome dele havia um dia que ela não fazia isso.

E aquele papo você só está sozinha porque quer, senão me liga. Ah fala sé ele te mandou beijos, então ele está falando serio! Mas perai o Ian falar serio?Ah tá

-Dan Cahill! Vem aqui neste exato segundo!-Grita Amy

-Que foi?-Diz Dan

-Que foi pergunto eu contar das nossas coisas pra Natalie, só a suporto por você, mas contar das minhas que você era mais confiável, mas vejo que me enganei direitinho!-Diz Amy quase chorando

-Não você não se enganou. O caso foi que ela comentou que o Ian não parava de pensar em você e eu também disse que você não parava de pensar nele!Foi só!-Diz Dan na maior simplicidade com se aquilo fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

-Dan Cahill, com certeza não confio mais em você!

_Só posto o próximo se tiver bastante rewiews_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- Aeroporto

Estava esperando meu voo para a Italia,enquanto isso Dan estava como era de se esperar ligando para a Natalie,ela estava em Londres. E Nellie estava tietando um pouco pois pegamos justo o dia que o CSI:Nova York ela estava tentando conversando com uma pessoa que por pura coincidencia tem o mesmo sobrenome que eu e o Dan: Cahill. O nome do ator é Eddie Cahill(na verdade é Edmund, mas Eddie é melhor). Ela o acha maravilhoso concordo plenamente mas ficar no meio daquela galera por ele acho que já é suicidio.E eu estava escutando umas musicas que baixei no Mp4, que são do Matthew Morrison(o professor do Glee) estava escutando Summer Rain quando de repente me lembro do Ian mas que viagem, assistam o clipe é muito legal. Depois fiquei escutando o resto das musicas dele que são: Still got tonight, sowhere over the rainbow(essa musica não é dele mas a versão com a voz dele ficou show), let your soul by pilot, my name, Mona Lisa and Matthers man\Rocket Man(feat Elton John), don't stop dancing.(escutem são lindas). De repente sinto alguém esbarrando em mim ou melhor caindo quase em cima olhei para cima quase perdi a voz. Era o menino mais bonito que já vi. Ele era assim olhos azuis, cabelos bem pretos, pele bem branca, estava com uma camisa preta que revelava seus belos musculos, calça social preta e de oculos escuros mas o rosto era quase angelical era perfeito, labios super desenhados(reparem que ela reparou primeiro nos labios) o nariz perfeito.A voz só escutei quando ele disse:

-Desculpe-me!Não havia te visto.-Que voz meu deus era a coisa mais deliciosa que ela já tinha visto.

-Tudo e olá meu nome é Amy Cahill-Eu disse ficando vermelha.

-Olá meu nome é Lorenzo italiano-Disse ele com sotaque.

-Vai viajar de volta presumo, eu vou viajar para a Italia.-Disse corando ainda mais

-Quanta coincidencia eu tambem vejamos parece que é obra do dewstino que devemos nos conhecer não é-Disse ele sorrindo

-É quanta coincidencia.-Disse quase ficando sem ar

-Voce esta bem-Disse ele com uma nota de preocupação na bela voz de baritono(voz grossa senão me engano)

-Estou é só o calor-Disse tentando me acalmar.

-Tenho que fazer o cheking espero que sentemos perto um do -Acabou te dizer isso e deu um belo beijo na bochecha de Amy. O cheiro dele é incrivel.

-É Adeus!-Disse Amy

Passado menos de umminuto aparece Dan e já vem dizendo:

-Quem era-Disse fingindo desinteresse.

-O nome dele era Lorenzo Giovinazzo.-Disse com um pouco de empolgação demais.

-Ah tá então ele era outro Ian da voce se apaixonar depois ficar sofrendo.-Disse ele com uma pontada de ciume.

-Não é não. Ele parece diferente da maioria ele é lindo, é especial.

_Agora só com as rewiews posto o _


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5-Conversas_

Entrei no avião pensando quem seria meu companheiro de viagem já que não era Nellie, nem Dan. Quando acho meu lugar quase dou um pulo quem será meu companheiro adivinhem: Lorenzo Giovinazzo.

-Olá cara senhorita Cahill. Será que estou certo que a senhorita é minha companheira? De viagem?-Ele disse com um sorriso que quase parei de respirar.

-É... Acho que sim, pois o meu número de assento é ao seu lado. -Disse corando de um jeito que nunca tinha feito com Ian, depois pensou: "Caramba que resposta mais idiota".

-Ok. Então é melhor você se sentar, pois iremos decolar já. –Disse com uma nota de preocupação na voz.

-Tudo bem!Então você vai para onde mesmo?- Disse "tentando puxar "assunto, ela pensa:" Gostei demais daquela nota de preocupação da voz dele".

-Para Verona!E você vai para onde?-Ele pergunta com uma alegria reprimida por ela estar tentando puxar assunto com ele.

-Quanta coincidência!Vamos para o mesmo lugar!Que bom!-Disse ela feliz.

-Que bom mesmo. Né... E ai vai fazer o que lá?-Ele disse tentando puxar assunto.

-Vou viajar pra lá. Pois a au pair que cuida de mim e do meu irmão sempre vivia dizendo que nunca havia viajado para a Itália então como um presente nós dois resolvemos dar isso pra ela, ou melhor, eu resolvi e ele só falou tudo bem. -Disse tentando entender o porquê da felicidade dele.

-Todo mundo tem uma pessoa da família que é assim no caso é meu primo. -Disse ele muito normalmente.

-É... Né... - O avião começou a taxiar para decolar.

Ficaram minutos em silencio ou talvez tenham sido horas.

Até que ela pede à revista que está ao lado dele.

-Com licença Lorenzo você poderia me passar àquela revista?-Disse ela tentando com um mínimo de sucesso.

-Ahh... Claro!-Disse ele parecendo despertar de uma sucessão de pensamentos.

-Obrigada!-Disse ela agradecida.

_Lorenzo_

Ele estava pensando como aquela garota sentada ao seu lado, havia mexido com ele. Ele há vários anos atrás havia se fechado para o mundo, principalmente seu coração. Desde que Sophie morreu naquele acidente de avião prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais amar ninguém. Agora oito depois encontra uma pessoa interessante por quem poderia quem sabe se apaixonar mas era difícil dizer se sim ou não.

Amy era diferente de tudo que havia conhecido. Era inteligente ela não precisaria mostrar isso só pelas suas feições era possível perceber, tinha os olhos iguais ao Central Park em maio, tinha os cabelos avermelhados lindamente esculpidos para combinar com seu biótipo, a pele branca igual á da Branca de Neve, os lábios vermelhos igual ao morango bem vermelho. Como era possível que depois de todo este tempo haveria de se apaixonar por uma menina que ele acabara de conhecer numa viagem de volta para sua cidade natal.

Não saberia dizer o porquê então era melhor tentar entender. Mais ele como bom entendedor percebeu o estilo mais ou menos eclético de Amy mais suas qualidades eram facilmente notadas: Altruísta, Bela, Calma, Inteligente, etc.

Pensou até num acróstico com o nome de Amy Cahill:

_A_ltruísta

_M_uito bonita

_Y_nteligente(não é com Y é com I mas não pensei em nenhum)

_C_onfiável

_A_miga de todas as horas

Maravil_H_osa

_I_ngênua

_L_inda

_L_eal

Nossa estou viajando!Mas tudo bem de repente ele lembra deuma parte da musica Summer Rain:

Let´s make love in the Summer rain

O, oo, o, oo is the Summer Rain

O, oo, o, oo,is the Summer rain.

Depois se lembra de Somewhere over the rainbow

Somewhere over the rainbow

The skies are blue

_Amy_

Ela estava tentando entender o motivo para que ele estar tão feliz ao seu lado ela não gostava de observar duas reações ao mesmo tempo.

De repente ela o escuta cantarolando duas musicas que com certeza reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Summer Rain e Somewhere over the rainbow (as duas versões do Glee).

-Desculpe-me mas estas duas musicas que você está cantarolando são do Glee?Summer Rain e Somewhere over the rainbow?-Diz ela surpresa por ele que parece tão refinado gostar destas duas musicas.

-São!Porque você as conhece?-Disse ele surpreso por ela gostar de Glee.

-Eu amo estas musicas, também amo o Matthew Morrison cantando estas musicas!-Ela estava feliz por seus gostos musicais serem parecidos.

-Também amo estas musicas!Nossa que surpresa-Disse ele muito surpreso.

O avião começou a aterrisar em Lisboa primeira parada.

_Só posto o próximo capitulo com as rewiews._

_Bjjjjjs_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6- Lisboa

Amy desceu do avião meio entorpecida, pelo recente encontro que teve com Lorenzo Giovinazzo. De repente ouve alguém gritando:

-Quem era? Da onde? Ficha completa-Diz Nellie gritando que nem louca

-O nome dele era Lorenzo Giovinazzo, ele é italiano. -Corou tão profundamente que parecia um refletor.

-Hummmm. Senti um leve clima de interesse no ar... -Nellie disse com um ar malicioso

-Se for pra esquecer o Ian tá beleza!-Disse Dan com firmeza.

De repente escuta uma voz atrás dela que a surpreende:

-Amy Cahill! Quanto tempo, meu amor, minha vida. -Disse Evan Tolliver.

-TRASGO! Como é que você veio aparecer aqui?-Disse Amy quase tentando enforcar o Evan.

-Vim aqui pra te dizer desculpas e dizer que te aceito de volta-Disse bem modesto_ (Izzy e Thata se lembrem de quem a gente conhece que é bem modesto)_

-Você me aceita de volta peraí que preciso vomitar-Disse nervosa e sarcástica

-Sou melhor que o Ian se liga na dica-Disse ele bem modesto

E Amy o empurra para o chão e sai andando.


End file.
